PROJECT SUMMARY ? Quantitative Analysis Core Quantitative analysis methods are essential for almost all forms of diabetes translational research. Along with traditional biostatistics, it has become essential to include methods from the social sciences (e.g., economics, sociology, decision sciences) in order to evaluate observational data and quasi-experimental studies, to assess outcomes such as health care costs and health care utilization, and to fully understand the long-term population level impact of novel interventions and policies. At the Chicago Center for Diabetes Translation Research (CDTR), our close proximity and active collaboration with investigators based in social science departments as well as research institutes and laboratories of the University of Chicago helps to ensure that we have a solid theoretical foundation for our research methods and also provides a close link to methodological innovations. The Quantitative Analysis Core has a strong history of accomplishments that have helped to advance quantitative methods in diabetes translation research particularly in the areas of cost- effectiveness analysis, decision analysis, quality of life assessment, and personalized medicine. The methodological expertise of the Quantitative Analysis Core provides support to numerous new and established investigators affiliated with the CCDTR and also provides support to external diabetes investigators across the U.S. Many of our ongoing studies are the byproduct of cross-fertilization of investigators from different disciplines that leads to innovative studies of diabetes prevention and care. For the renewal of the CCDTR, the Quantitative Analysis Core will continue to provide cutting-edge analytic support for a wide range of projects in diabetes translation research ranging from program evaluation to cost-effectiveness analysis to policy analysis. This support is available in terms of technical expertise and material resources for analysis such as data storage and computational processing capacity, software, and simulation models. Ongoing methodological areas of support include Biostatistical Analysis, Economic Analysis (Diabetes Simulation Modeling and Business Case Analysis). New methodological areas of support will include Health Care Claims Analysis, Social Network Analysis, and Agent-Based Modeling. The aims of the quantitative analysis core are: 1) To provide cutting edge quantitative analysis support for a wide range of diabetes translation research focused on improving the care and outcomes of vulnerable populations in resource-constrained settings; 2) To advance methods in quantitative analysis of diabetes translation research by leveraging advances in methods emerging from the social sciences; 3) To strengthen and forge new partnerships, connections, and collaborations with leading methodologists and investigators of the CCDTR. The innovations and support of the quantitative analysis core will help the CCDTR expand its role as one of the pioneering national leaders investigating how to translate diabetes research findings into real- world practice, with an emphasis on improving the quality of care and outcomes for vulnerable populations.